Nintendo's Legacy
by alucard32089
Summary: This story takes place before the Melee characters have met. Each has a problem or want and will stop at nothing to get it. I AM SORRY ABOUT CH.4. I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS WRONG. FOR SOME REASON, IT WON'T LET ME PUBLISH THE CHAP RIGHT. I'AM TRYING TO FIX IT.
1. Hyrule Trouble

Nintendo's Legacy  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own or have anything to do with the Legend of Zelda series.  
  
Chapter 1: Mysterious Voice from Nowhere  
  
As the story begins, Link and Ganondorf are in a serious battle over Zelda. Ganondorf is in an extremely weak state and Link is becoming stronger... This will tell how Sheik and Young Link came to be.  
  
Ganondorf: (on the ground panting) No matter how weak or feeble I become, I will capture Zelda and gain the Triforce. Then I will plunge Hyrule into darkness forever...  
  
Link: (Laughing) How do you expect to do that? In a few mere strikes, I will have defeated you.  
  
Ganondorf: Ha ha ha! You still don't get it, do you, you weak minded fool? I gain my power from your fear. (Gets on one knee and grabs his sword) I wouldn't be able to stand or live if you and everyone else didn't fear me! (Starts to glow a dark shade of purple and floats in mid-air)  
  
Link: (steps back and gasps)In Rage I do not fear you, you bastard! (Holds sword straight in front of him to get ready to stab Ganondorf in the heart) I WILL NOT LET YOU LIVE! EVIL WILL NEVER PREVAIL!  
  
Ganondorf: You cannot defeat me.  
  
At this point, Link runs straight at Ganondorf ready to thrust his sword straight into evil's heart. But suddenly, someone appears out of nowhere...  
  
Zelda: Noooooooo! Stop! (Throws something directly at the tip of Link's sword)  
  
Link: What is this? Why Can't I move?  
  
Zelda: It is a piece of the Triforce. If you kill Ganondorf now I might die as well. You see, when he captured me he transferred some of his power to me...It is my alter ego Sheik. I must separate from her before you can kill him.  
  
Link: Furious I apologize Zelda.  
  
Zelda: For what?  
  
Link: For this! (Attempts to thrust his sword straight through the third of the Triforce)  
  
Suddenly a bright light filled Hyrule Temple and a mysterious voice started to speak.  
  
Mysterious Voice: I am hosting a tournament and if you win you and your partner will be granted one wish each. You have been accepted to compete in Nintendo's Legacy.  
  
Link: There are only three of us.  
  
Ganondorf: Forget about that. Show yourself and fight you cowardly bastard.  
  
Mysterious Voice: Silence insolent fool! You are a mere child compared to me. Now each of you will take this piece of the Primary Triforce.  
  
Ganondorf: Wait, I have heard of the legend before. It says our ancestors created an original, almighty Triforce, in case the world was in true danger. Legend also tells us that in the wrong hands "Two sides will appear for good, and none for true evil. One's side two will be the enemy."  
  
Link: Over my dead body. As long as Zelda or I have anything to do with it, you will never rule!  
  
Mysterious Voice: Today is your lucky day.  
  
All of a sudden, three clear replica pieces of the Triforce appeared above each character's head.  
  
Mysterious Voice: Take these. For when I summon you to fight, each will turn a certain color: for Link - courage; for Zelda – wisdom; and for Ganondorf – power. Farewell.  
  
Ganondorf grabs his piece and he starts to glow a dark purple. Zelda and Link grab their piece and begin to glow a pearly white. Each then become separated from themselves. The other two are Zelda ( Sheik, and Link ( Young Link...  
  
Author's note: I have changed my whole idea for this. This will also tell you how some of the characters came to life. The plot of the story is how each characters problem can be changed if they win this tournament. Each series of characters will take up one chapter leading up to the final ending battle, but some chapters will not focus on certain characters and series. Note: this story is my first and please don't give me any flames (constructive criticism is fine). 


	2. Sonic Blast

Chapter 2: Sonic Blast  
  
Author's note: This chapter will contain characters from Sonic. They will be Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy. It will take place in Angel Island.  
  
Knuckles: Finally, the Master Emerald is safe and sound. Now I can finally rest knowing that evil has been purged from this world.  
  
Amy: Whatever, I just want to get off this island and go shopping with my hero Sonic.  
  
Sonic: sighs, to himself Man, I am tired of this girl bothering me. I don't even like her. ALL I do is save her sorry ass.  
  
Amy: What was that cutie pie?  
  
Sonic: Uh... nothing. Man I really want some chili dogs right now. I haven't eaten since Eggman started to get in the way.  
  
Tails: Well, I finally got what I wanted (to be the hero for once). to himself Although I wouldn't mind to have that great feeling again. Hey, you know I would like some chili dogs too. sarcastically Thanks Sonic, ya jackass.  
  
Knuckles: Hey Shadow, come join the party. We are all friends now. No hard feelings.  
  
Shadow: gives Knuckles a death glare  
  
Knuckles: Okay, never mind. Just once I wish that guy would lighten up and have some fun. Just because he couldn't save that one girl... what's her name...?  
  
Shadow: pissed DON'T FUCKING TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT YOU BASTARD. IF YOU DON'T REMEMBER HER NAME THEN YOU SHOULD NEVER KNOW. I should've saved her. I will never let myself live this down.  
  
Knuckles: Ok, sorry, don't get sentimental on me. We don't need you to have your period early.  
  
Shadow: eyes glow red I am fed up with your shit. I will kill you and take your precious emerald. flies at Knuckles fixed to kill  
  
???: Save it for later.  
  
Sonic: Who the hell are you? Show yourself.  
  
???: You will find out my identity later. As for now, I am hosting a tournament and you select few have been chosen to participate in my tournament. If you win, you and your partner will be granted one wish.  
  
Amy: Why would I want to participate when I have Sonic right here.  
  
Sonic: quickly Sign me up immediately and make this tournament as long as possible.  
  
Amy: Then I will be in it too. Sonic, you know you can't get away from me.  
  
Sonic: Wanna put money on that.  
  
Amy: Now come on. Don't be like that. You know you can't resist me.  
  
Sonic: Oh yes I can.  
  
Amy: humph Fine I will win this tournament and prove my love to you.  
  
Tails, Knuckles, and even Shadow start laughing hysterically.  
  
Amy: Well, if that's the case then I will leave.leaves  
  
Sonic: Damn that took her forever.  
  
???: frustrated it took so long ARE YOU FREAKING DONE YET?  
  
Everyone: Yes.  
  
???: Anyways, I will give each of you a ring. When they glow you will be teleported to the tournament grounds.  
  
Tails: What will we get if we win.  
  
???: I already told you. If you win the tournament you and your partner will get on wish.  
  
Tails: What if we lose?  
  
???: Then you get nothing.  
  
Tails: But what happens if...  
  
???: Will you shut the fuck up you little fox bitch.  
  
Tails: gives him the finger Bastard.  
  
???: Any questions?  
  
Shadow: Can we have anything we want. No limits?  
  
???: Yes, anything your heart desires.  
  
Shadow: to himself Now I can undo the one thing in my life I did wrong that I regret.  
  
Knuckles: Good luck Shadow, Sonic, Tails, and Amy. But you will have to get through me to win. As for me, I want the master emerald and the chaos emeralds to be safe forever.  
  
Sonic: I still want those chili dogs.  
  
???: I'm done. Farewell.  
  
Tails: Man, he was an asshole. Where is Amy anyways?  
  
Sonic: Who gives a shit? Nobody cares about her anyway. She is always trying to go out with me even though I tell her I do not like her like that. Well, I gotta go. I will see you in the tournament when the time comes.  
  
A/N: I hoped you liked the second chapter. I really didn't know where to stop so this will have to do. The next chapter will be called Taking Flight with Fox, Falco, and two other surprise characters. 


	3. Taking Flight

Chapter 3: Taking Flight  
  
A/N: This will probably be the shortest chapter so far because I don't have many ideas for this.  
  
Fox and Falco are in the Great Fox playing an unfriendly game of poker. They are extremely drunk. So most of what they say and do is because of the alcohol taking control.  
  
Falco: I have a straight. What about you.  
  
Fox: Damnit, that is the seventh time in a row. Stop cheating you filthy bastard.  
  
Falco: Who are you calling a filthy bastard? At least I crap in a cage instead of outside in the middle of nowhere. Ya damn wild animal.  
  
Fox: stands up immediately, knocking over the table and pulls out his blaster dizzy Wanna fight punk? I'll kick your flapping ass.faints  
  
Just then two people burst through the door completely drunk. They were Conker and his twin brother that no one ever heard about Konker. (Dramatic music starts playing)  
  
Conker: mimicking in a drunken sort of way I'll kick your flapping ass? What adult cartoon did you get that out of? Or did your mommy help you with that.  
  
Falco: still drunk Who do you think you are talking to my friend like that.faints  
  
The Conker Bros.: throws up and faints  
  
All of a sudden someone appeared out of nowhere and revives Fox and Falco to a non-drunken state. Then the figure picked up the Conker Bros. and threw them off the ship.  
  
Falco: Who are you? Why and how did you revive us? Who were those other people? Who am I. Who is this Fox? Why am I not drunk anymore and why do I have such a bad frickin headache? And...  
  
???: Shut the fuck up you stupid cocky cock and let me have a word in otherwise. God damn, you are almost as bad as that other fox named Tails.  
  
Falco: I want to be successful as Fox.tried to finish, but was cut off by Fox  
  
Fox: Put your balls back in your pants and listen for a minute you jackass. Now, please get on with what you were saying. Oh, and I would like my father back.  
  
???: I am hosting a tournament and if you win you and your partner will be granted one wish. Take these blasters. When they start to change colors you will be transported to the tournament grounds. As for the time until then, just try to stay alive and don't get drunk. Farewell.  
  
Fox: What was that about? Oh well. pockets the new blaster  
  
Falco: mimics Fox Ya, uh... goodnight.  
  
A/N: Sorry that this chapter was so short, but I ran out of ideas. Anyways, the next chapter is Mario Madness with Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Dr. Mario, and Yoshi. Hope you liked it. 


	4. Mario Madness

Chapter 4: Mario Madness  
  
A/N: The things the characters want might seem a little strange, but go with it. They are in Isle Delfino eating some seafood.  
  
Mario: faced stuffed with food So...wat...you...want...oo...oday?  
  
Bowser: Swallow your food you fat fuck.  
  
Mario: Swallows food Who the hell you calling a fat fuck. I mean look at you. You are fifty times my size, eat fifty times your weight in food, and weigh five-hundred times more than anyone on this island.  
  
Bowser: becomes furious Wanna step outside little man?  
  
Mario: Lets-a-go!  
  
Luigi: God, do you always have to fight? Why can't we all get along for once?  
  
Dr. Mario: Shut the hell up you fucking hippie.  
  
Luigi: Oh, okay. I see how it is. You wanna go at it now Dr. Love?  
  
Dr. Mario: pissed I told you not to call me Dr. Love. You know it pisses me off. I am gonna kick you fucking hippie ass.  
  
???: Hold your horses.  
  
Bowser: Who the hell said that?  
  
???: Me.  
  
Bowser: Who are you?  
  
???: Me.  
  
Bowser: Who?  
  
The Mario Bros.: Shut up already.  
  
???: Anyways, I am hosting a tournament. You few have been selected to participate in it. If you win, you and your partner will receive one wish.  
  
Yoshi:confused When is this tournament? How will we know when and where to go?  
  
???:to himself Why doesn't anyone let me finish my talking?  
  
Yoshi: So, what's the deal?  
  
???: Damnit, just give me a second and I will explain you stupid son-of-a- bitch.  
  
Yoshi: What the hell did you say?  
  
???: Never mind. Just take these stars. When it is the time to go, each star will start to glow. Farewell.  
  
Bowser: That was weird. Oh well. I will see you assholes points to Mario in the tournament.  
  
A/N: I know there isn't much but I will try to add more. As for now, this will have to do. The next chapter is Random Mania with DK, Kirby, Mr. Game and Watch, and Ness. 


End file.
